Pretty Cure Monster Mania
Pretty Cure Monster Mania is a fanseries created by MonoTheMonochrome. The theme is Halloween, monsters and learning to cope with changes in one's life. It is slated to have 34 episodes and 1 movie, which will also serve as an epilogue of the series. It is currently being written and can be read here. (Mono doesn't mind if people correct grammar mistakes, formatting issues etc. on this page. Comments, thoughts, discussions, theories, worries and critiques are also welcomed with open arms!) Plot Episodes Halloween Hills is a world where all kinds of monsters live. Some are peaceful, who rather mind their own business and mostly don't interact with humans, and some malicious, who love to spread fear around for humans. Every year, on Halloween, the portal between Halloween Hills and an island in the Human World called Seinarushima opens and the monsters are able to go to the Human world to cause some minor mischief and get candy. The malicious and dangerous ones are always prevented from crossing the portal by legendary warriors known as the Pretty Cure. But this year, a few months before Halloween, an evil demon by the name of Onibara manages to defeat the current Precure Team, turns them into small and helpless creatures, forcing them to escape. However, they are separated during the trip and, to make matters worse, one of the Hollow Changers breaks and another one winds up missing! With no one to hold the malicious monsters back this year, they will eventually be able escape on Halloween to the Human World and Onibara will break the gate separating the Halloween World and the Human World.... Meanwhile, of all the days she can oversleep, Yuina Akagawa just happens to oversleep on the very last day of school before vacation starts. It soon turns out that an old cliché has even more downsides when she arrives in a horrific scene in her classroom and finds her normal life disappearing right before her eyes as she becomes Cure Fang. But that is only the beginning of something much greater. Characters Pretty Cure Yuina Akagawa / Cure Fang Voiced By: Yoshino Nanjo Intro: 'Pure blood lust, defeating you is a must! The charming vampire of the night, Cure Fang!' Attacks: Fang Bite, Temptation Kiss, Blood Blade, Hallow Festival, Monster Mania Theme Colors: Pink & Black Aged 15. Yuina isn't exactly main-character nor leader material. Sarcastic, unmotivated, somewhat anti-social and negative, but despite all that she slowly finds herself growing into a better leader over time, and a more caring person too. It's just that she can't be honest with herself and has a tendency to complain and nitpick almost anything. A trait she isn't too proud of. Yuina is quite a neat-freak who can't stand messy rooms and, despite her normally unmotivated personality, is always up to clean. She has a habit of saying 'that's stupid'. and doesn't seem to be easily impressed by anything. She's also rather stubborn and seems to be a little embarrassed of her rather different tastes, such her love for boy-bands, as well rock-music and her secret love for fashion. Except the drama-series 'Secrets and Tears', which is she very open and passionate about and takes every chance to gush about the badly acted and unpopular drama-series. Yuina transforms into Cure Fang and the monster she's based after is a vampire. She's the most balanced of the group, not really excelling in anything, yet not lacking in anything either. Her teeth grow noticeably sharper and Yuina is more eager to fight, and serious, as Cure Fang. Miku Sumire / Cure Witch Voiced By: Emiri Kato Intro: 'Hocus Pocus, it's time for you to focus! The magical monster of spells and curses, Cure Witch! Hehe!' Attacks: Grim Curse, Pumpkin Bomber, Trick Trap, Hallow Festival, Monster Mania Theme Color: Purple Aged 15. Miku is an eccentric and quirky girl who has a huge love for anything magical and/or creepy. Her intense love for anything out of the norm is rather off-putting for a lot of people, and as a result Miku is often alone. Not that she really minds since she seems to be able to enjoy herself just fine, but she also seems to treasure her newfound friends a lot and does believe in 'the power of friendship'. Miku is naturally curious and can be a little pushy at times, especially around more introvert people like Wakaba, but it's just that she wants to get to know others better, and she later tries to come off as less invading. She's also very superstitious and and keeps away from things that are said to bring bad luck. Miku's optimistic-personality sometimes puts her at odds with the negative Yuina, yet, at the same time, the two are very similar in various ways. Miku transforms into Cure Witch and the monster she's based after is a witch. She's physically the weakest of the group (to Miku's annoyance) but makes up for it with the Witch Staff, which holds some hidden, powerful abilities. Now, if it only was more predictable and easier to use.. Wakaba Tsukino / Cure Wolf Voiced By: Azumi Asakura Intro: 'Howling high, full moon in the Sky! The ferocious beast of the moon, Cure Wolf!' Attacks: Wolf Claw, Lunar Eclipse, Howl Rampage, Hallow Festival, Monster Mania Theme Colors: Yellow & Brown Aged 16. Wakaba is a very shy and timid girl with very little self-confidence and a stutter-problem. She can be slightly naive from time to time and has a lot of trouble with school-work. Wakaba isn't the smartest nor the most outspoken of the group, but she holds a lot of power in her body, which she sometimes doesn't seem to notice. Despite not being very brave and bad with scary stuff, Wakaba continuously proves that she is willing to face even the most frightening and dangerous obstacles when push comes to the shove. Wakaba has a huge love for retro video-games and pro-wrestling, which she and her brother are very passionate about. Wakaba transforms into Cure Wolf, and the monster she's based after is a werewolf. She's the strongest of the team and can take a lot of damage, as well pack a heavy punch. Andromeda Grey 'Tomoko Hoshimoto' / Cure Alien Voiced By: Sakura Nogawa Intro: 'Bright grace, the being from outer space! The extraterrestrial warrior of the universe, Cure Alien!' Attacks: Alien Zap, Spark Blast, Galaxy Rocket, Hallow Festival, Monster Mania Theme Colors: Green & Silver Aged 15. A strange, green-haired girl who appears in Seinarushima one day and claims to be looking for her lost father and brother, who turn out to be Dr. Grey and Zeta. Coming all the way from the other side of the Milky Way with a space-ship. Once she hears the whole story, she decides to settle down and takes on the name Tomoko Hoshimoto while she's on earth. Bubbly and optimistic, Tomoko is a cheerful girl who hates seeing people sad. Despite her sometimes simple minded mannerisms, she's a lot more intelligent, ambitious and clever than she appears. While quite laid-back and easy-going, Tomoko has quite some trouble adjusting on her new life on earth and can be a little awkward from time to time. She loves taking pictures (as souvenirs!) and seems to be very interested in human-technology. Tomoko transforms into Cure Alien, and she's based after a stereotypical alien. She is the 'brains' of the group and is able to analyze the weaknesses of enemies. Tomoko takes on the mantle of her older brother, despite the latter's wishes. Due her being an alien already Tomoko doesn't experience any changes like Yuina, Miku and Wakaba. Kirika Uzumaki / Cure Geist Voiced By: Noriko Rikimaru Intro: 'Peek-A-Boo, I'm going to ruin you! The mysterious phantom of the shadows, Cure Geist!' Attacks: Geist Rip, Malice Stare, Phantom Scream, Hallow Festival, Monster Mania Theme Colors: Blue & White Kirika is an eternally smiling and sometimes disturbingly serene and calm ghost, even in the most dangerous or disturbing situations. She's often amused by fights and conflicts, and sometimes may even seek them out herself. Needless to say, she gets along very well with her partner Wisp. Kirika is rather hard to read, for the most part. She rarely, if ever, gets angry and comes off as gentle, playful and easy-going, but still has an incredibly intimidating aura around her. She seems to be unable to refuse requests from people and is the kind of person who just goes along with the ride. But in the end she rarely seems to regret anything and always fondly looks back on memories of small things and experiences. Kirika lives in a mysterious mansion deep in the woods, that is said to be haunted. Her past is an enigma and she claims to not remember her life as a human. Kirika never opens her eyes except when transformed. Kirika transforms into Cure Geist and the monster she's based after is a ghost. Kirika is the fastest of the five and has the frightening ability to separate people's souls from their bodies. Like Tomoko, Kirika doesn't experience any changes due to being a ghost already Mascots Orlok Yuina's partner and the original holder of the red Hollow Changer. He used to be a rich and slightly spoiled vampire but got turned into a small, red-colored bat. Orlok is serious and mature but is shown to be a considerate leader who always comes up with plans and is always ready to lend a helping hand. He tends to keep his worries to himself and carry them all alone. His full name is Count Orlok Barnabas Edward Vladimir Graves, and he comes from wealthy family of pure vampires. Jacky Miku's partner and the original holder of the purple Hollow Changer. Originally a powerful witch from Halloween Hills but got turned into a small pumpkin with purple eyes. Jacky is rather meek, forgetful and emotional, which causes her to be looked after by her friends. But she has a big heart and She quickly becomes close with Miku. Her full name is Jackelyn O'Latern and she's the daughter of a well-known potion-maker. Larry Wakaba's partner and the original holder of the yellow Hollow Changer. He used to be a feared werewolf but was transformed into a very small, brown wolf, not unlike a stuffed animal. He's very gruff and sometimes bossy towards others, especially Wakaba, and is annoyed by her shyness and constant stuttering. But he does care about his friends, a lot, and slowly turns into a more considerate guy after a while. His full name is Lawrence Lupe. Zeta Tomoko's eventual partner, older brother and the previous holder of the green Hollow Changer. When Onibara attacked he got turned into a small, green creature which resembles a Hopkinsville Goblin. He is the only of the previous Precure who isn't able to escape to the human-world, as Zeta provides a distraction to let his friends escape, but at cost of his own freedom. Zeta is mostly calm and quiet, preferring to think before acting, which often puts him at odds with Larry. Though, he can get angry over small and seemingly unimportant things. His full name is Zeta Grey and he's the son of Dr. Grey, as well Andromeda's older brother. The Grey family all come from a planet in another galaxy. Wisp Kirika's eventual parter and the previous holder of the blue Hollow Changer. She got turned into something resembling a stereotypical 'bedsheet-ghost'. While she does manage to escape with Orlok, Jacky and Larry, she winds up missing for quite some time. Wisp is a little...odd. Always speaking with a gentle and sweet voice despite the harsh and sometimes awful words coming out of her. Of course, this means she gets along very well with Kirika. Her full name is Willow Wisp and there's almost nothing known about her before becoming a Precure, other than she was a ghost girl and that she may be the oldest of the group. Black Roses A group of monsters who sided with Onibara and help her to open the gate for an eternal Halloween. Only a small group follow the demon to the Human World to defeat the Precure, find the Hollow Changers and collect Fear. It later turns out that not all monsters are completely on Onibara's side and don't support her ideals that much. Some don't want to dispose of humans, they just want to have some fun in the Human world and just joined her side to open the gate. Onibara The leader of Black Roses. A sly and devious demon with a huge love for roses, almost to the point of obsession. Despite being very manipulative and sadistic, Onibara has a calm disposition which can make a sudden turn to aggression in a mere second. She loves making humans miserable just for fun and desperately wants to collect Fear from people for a somewhat secretive goal. Shinku Kure A very loyal servant of Onibara and her current second-in-command. A charismatic and vain vampire who has a group of bats under his command. He's always accompanied by his younger sister Kurenai. Unlike most of the members of the Black Roses, Shinku was actually born in Seinarushima before he became a vampire but is deeply ashamed of his human origins. Kurenai Kure The younger sister of Shinku and fellow vampire. Unlike her brother, Kurenai doesn't seems to be nearly as loyal as Shinku is, as she's often bad-mouthing her boss behind the scenes. In front of Onibara and even her brother, Kurenai is actually quite awkward and uncomfortably submissive. Like Shinku, she also used to be human but isn't as secretive and ashamed as her brother is about it. She cares a lot about her brother, and only does what she does because her brother told her so. Her body is incredibly weak, almost to a worrying degree and can’t take much physical damage for some unknown reason. As evident by Yuina being able to punch out her fangs with a mere punch, before even transforming into a Precure. Kuroneko A somewhat mysterious black cat with the ability to turn into a human. Kuroneko is a bit of a trickster and loves to tease others, and she's very vile and nasty. Maybe even more than Onibara herself. Despite being the most powerful and useful of the group, she isn't that loyal to Onibara but still seems to hold some respect for her. She also tends to bring bad luck around those around her. Her motivations are vague at best and it's hard to know what she's thinking. Absolutely despises Cure Wolf. Frank A humanoid-creature created by Dr. Grey to defeat the Precure but Dr. Grey secretly programmed him with another task. Frank isn't the smartest tool in the shed but really, really strong, even able to go fist-to-fist with the Cures without any help. Despite all this, Frank isn't really mean-spirited. He's just like an easily impressible and naive kid. For some reason, he seems to get along surprisingly well with Kuroneko. Boneys A skeleton in human-skin, however this doesn't stop him from falling apart from time to time. Boneys is an easy-going young man who loves singing and used to be part of a band of street artists named; 'The Skeleton Parade'. He doesn't care much about the whole conflict and considers himself a neutral at best but joined to prevent getting captured. Boneys is quickly disposed of and turned into living decoration for the hide-out of the Black Roses on Seinarushima, which he doesn't seem to mind that much. Annoying people and singing some random songs is much more fun! Roswell Grey Better known as Dr. Grey. His middle-aged man with green skin is Tomoko and Zeta's father. He crashed with Zeta on Halloween Hills many years ago and was taken in by King Hallow. He is forced by Onibara to help her, after Zeta gets captured. Thus making him a very reluctant member of the Black Roses. He never faces the Precure and works behind the scenes. Kurobara Onibara's sister who presumably was defeated by a group of monster hunters many years ago. While she is supposedly dead, many characters claim she's still around in some form. Onryo Monsters-of-the-week. Made by planting a seed of 'fear' into a person's heart. The person will turn into a darkened humanoid-creature in shackles and chains, and causes fear to be spread around. They can be defeated by breaking the chains, which will return the person back to normal. Other Hideo Akagawa Yuina's father. A friendly and easy-going man who works a trainer in the community centre. He adores all kinds of sports and activies, and is quite well known around Seinarushima. He used to be classmates with both Yuina's teacher, Noriko Morino, and the librarian Eve Belmont. Akane Akagawa Yuina's mother. A gentle florist, who loves loud-music and always has her earplugs in when working. Like her husband, she's also quite well known for her social personality and beautiful bouquets. Masato Sumire Miku's father. Quiet, simple and bad at showing how he feels. He works as a security guard at the place where Kasumi's office is located. Kasumi Sumire Miku's mother. A photographer for a fashion magazine. While quite unresponsible, and often leaving her daughters alone, she's very trusting and loves her children dearly. Kaori Sumire Miku's younger sister. Four years younger than Miku but much more mature, responsible and dependable, and a little taller as well. Kaori is often doing chores around the house and wants to become a chef when she's older. She and Miku are very close. Tsuyoshi Tsukino Wakaba's older brother and also her care-taker. Tsuyoshi is a young-man in his mid-20s who has a job at the candy-shop at the small. Despite being somewhat rough with pretty much everyone, he's always kind towards Wakaba and actually doesn't have a bad bone in his body. But he does have a short fuse. Ryota & Mizuki Tsukino Wakaba and Tsuyoshi's parents. They are rarely, if ever, home and always traveling for their unknown job. They do send a lot of presents though. Eve Belmont The sole librarian of the Lucky Library, who is a textbook example of a strict librarian. Uptight, quiet and always demanding silence. She almost always sits behind her desk in the shadows and has a 'talent' to throw books into the right shelf from her desk. She seems to have a lot of knowlegde about monsters and urban legends. Yotsuba Matsushita The neighbor of Miku. A somewhat cowardly, middle-aged man living alone with his dog, a german shephard named Wolfie. He's known for his trade-mark shirt with a big, four-leaf clover on it. But ironically, he seems to be a heavy bad-luck magnet and often finds himself falling victim to various monsters and the Black Roses. Noriko Morino The girls' homeroom teacher. Noriko is quite strict and often overestimates her students' strength but is well meaning and often regrets it when it turns out she pushed her students too far. Has a habit to give rather unusual punishments. And those often involve physical training, such as running laps, or doing pushups. King Hallow The ruler of Halloween Hills and a demon. While he used to be a notorious tyrant in a far off past. But, he has completely changed and turned into a gentle, understanding and wise ruler. He's also a father-figure to almost all monsters, especially the previous Precure. King Hallow's fate is unknown after the Black Roses' attack. Movie Characters October The villain of the movie. A demon girl with long, red hair, pale skin and dressed in a pitch black kimono. She looks roughly like a 8-10 year old child. But, being a demon, it’s likely she’s much older. October still acts like a child though. A cruel and immature girl who thinks of everything as a game, with the Precure as her pawns to play with. She traps the Precure into her playhouse and have them fight against her toys to amuse her. But who exactly is she? And where does she even come from? *'Doll Fang' *'Doll Witch' *'Doll Wolf' *'Doll Alien' *'Doll Geist' Items Hollow Changers The transformation devices, which resembles a ring with a small, colored diamond in it. In order to transform the Cures yell "Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!" and kiss the ring. Pumpkin Box A little box which resembles a pumpkin. Each time an Onryo is purified, a Trick Candy is created and put in the box. These little candies can be eaten during fights to gave the eater a special ability for a short period of time. Each and every candy is different and all have different abilities. Locations Halloween Hills A world filled with monsters. Every year on Halloween they escape to Seinarushima celebrate Halloween. Seinarushima The island where the story takes place. Seinarushima is a huge island filled with small houses. It has a big mall and lots of trees and forests around. The island is also noticeable for being directly connected to Halloween Hills, as the portal seems to be somewhere on the island however no human knows of this. Despite its rich assortments of shops, it's not very popular with tourists because of its rather creepy atmosphere. *'Fukutoku Junior High School' The school Yuina, Miku and later Wakaba and Tomoko attend. *'Fukutoku Elementary School' The school Miku's younger, Kaori, sister attend. It is next to its Junior High counterpart. *'Holy Mall' A huge, indoor mall in the exact center of the island. No matter how crazy, there will be a shop for it in here. A lot of shops give out free candy. *'Lucky Library' The sole library of Seinarushima, and owned by the single librarian Eve Belmont. The girls often find themselves drawn to the big building filled with literature. *'The Old Mansion' A mysterious mansion appearing in the forest. It is Kirika's self-proclaimed home and seems to appear and disappear at random....well, at least to a human eye. Movie Pretty Cure Monster Mania The Movie: The Play-house of fright! The Movie of Pretty Cure Monster Mania, which also serves as an epilogue of sorts, as it takes place quite some years after the finale of the and focuses on the Precure's reunion party. Said party is ruined when the Precure are trapped in a doll-like house and have to turn to their powers one last time to escape and defeat the one behind it. Trivia *All pictures were created with Kisekae. But proceed with caution, the site is Not Safe For Work. *Many characters‘ names are references to various horror media. **Orlok is obliviously named after Count Orlok from the 1922 film Nosferatu. But his many other names also carry little nods towards other ‘vampires’. ***Barnabas is from Barnabas Collins, a popular fictional character from the daytime show Dark Shadows. ***Edward is actually a little humorous nod towards Edward Cullen from the (infamous) Twilight series. ***His third name, Vladimir, comes from real-life Vlad The Impaler. Whose name was the basis for Bram Stoker’s Dracula. **Larry is named after the protagonist of the 1941 movie The Wolf Man, Lawrence ‘Larry’ Talbot. **It’s not that hard to see where inspiration for Frank come from. He is based after Frankenstein’s Monster (who, very often and mistakenly, is called Frankenstein) from Mary Shelley's novel, Frankenstein **Eve Belmont is a big walking reference to the Castlevania (Akumajō Dracula) video game series. Being a monster hunter, carrying a whip as her main weapon and various other weapons and relics to help destroy monsters. Her big hatred for vampires is a subtle reference to Dracula being the main villain in (most) of the games. But her surname is the force that drives it all home. *The author absolutely loves the Monster-theme (which is why this fanseries was created in the first place) and gets ecstatic when she hears someone also using a monster/halloween-thematic. *The mascots in this series were all Precure before the story starts, that makes this technically the only fanseries of the author which features male Cures. *Special thanks to User:Cure_Alumi and User:Cureshoujo for helping to choose the names for Cure Fang and Cure Alien's upgrades Gallery Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fanseries Category:New Fanseries Category:More Fanseries Category:Series Aiming for 100% Category:Mono's fanseries Category:Change Theme Series